1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyeliner applicator which includes ink.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are two kinds of eyeliner applicators, ones contain ink, the others include a pencil. The eyeliner applicator containing ink has an applicator body, which absorbs full of ink. Users can put the ink on their eyeliners with the applicator body.
However, when conventional eyeliner applicators containing ink manufacture and pack in a factory, the water of ink always vaporize through gaps to the air, though the eyeliner applicators are covered by caps. Before the eyeliner applicators are unpacked, the water of ink has already vaporized into air during transit or on sale. The concentration of ink would be enhanced, so that the ink would be viscous or dry. After consumers buy conventional eyeliner applicators and unpack them, they will discover the amount and the concentration of ink different from the information in the label.
In view of the foregoing, a conventional eyeliner applicator is disclosed in TW M288127. The eyeliner applicator has a water-absorbed member, an ink regulator, and a steel ball. The water-absorbed member is disposed in a channel of the ink regulator. When users unpack it and want to use it, they have to push the ink regulator first. Thereafter, one end of the ink regulator will push the steel ball into a limiting plug. At the present time, the ink can flow through the plug, and the water-absorbed member can absorb the ink. However, the water-absorbed member always absorbs too much ink so that it is supersaturated. The situation results in the ink leak out of the applicator body.
Another conventional eyeliner applicator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,631. The eyeliner applicator has three water-absorbed members which are difference between their density. The highest density one is the closest to the applicator body. The lowest density one is the furthest to the applicator body. As a result, this eyeliner applicator can prevent the applicator body from absorbing much ink, and further improve the problem that the ink leaks out of the applicator body. However, this conventional eyeliner applicator still has a problem that the water of ink always vaporizes through gaps to the air.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.